George's Discovery
by TheBeatlesPEACE
Summary: George found out something important and goes to John for help.


It was 1964; the Beatles had just landed in Sydney, starting their Australian tour.

They were all in a black limo being driven from the airport to their motel.

"Hey Georgie," Paul asked "Do you know which motel we're staying at? I forgot." Paul said with a smile

"Er, I'm not sure but I know it's in this place called," he thought for a moment before saying "Potts Point, or something like that."

"Potts point, ey?" John asked with a laugh "Wonder where she gets off."

George being the youngest didn't quite understand the joke, but he assumed it was dirty considering it was from John.

"I bet there's some pretty birds here too," John added

"Yeah, probably," George replied, not too interested in where the conversation was heading.

"I mean," continued John, "I've heard they've got massive racks and aren't afraid to show off," he said with a wink."

"Imagine em', John! Probably as big as a hot air balloon!" Paul joked. The two men began to laugh hysterically, George just looked out the window thinking about what kind of a place Australia was.

/At the motel/

There was 2 large bedrooms, 2 beds in one and 1 bed in the other. When they arrived at the motel they decided George would be in a room by himself and John and Paul would share a room. George assumed this would happen; John and Paul are great friends.

They all ate dinner and John and Paul decided to go and explore Sydney, George decided to stay behind, he was still a little tired from the plane trip so he decided he would use the alone time to have a nap.

"Hey Georgie boy!" a familiar voice laughed in his ear

George couldn't move; it was as if his body refused to obey what his thoughts were saying.

He felt a wet object slide down and up his neck and to his ear. The breath of this familiar person tickled his skin. "Who is this?!" he thought to himself as he tried to get his body to move.

"You like that do you, Georgie boy?" the voice said again, this time licking and poking their tongue at his ear.

George moaned as he tried to say something, to try and move.

"So you do like that!" the person chuckled.

The man climbed on top of George and began to feel his way down. First his hands explored the younger man's shoulders, then his chest, his sides and finally to his boxers. The man tugged at Georges boxers and pulled them down quickly with ease. There it was, George's cock, it had no place to hide. George tried to move again, this time panting, trying so hard to move. "WHY aren't you working you stupid body!" he growled in his head. If he couldn't move then he'd try and figure out who this molester was so he could tell the cops afterwards, when he could move, if he ever could move.

He squinted into the darkness, all he could see was a black silhouette of the man, and he then saw it. Then clouds suddenly moved out of the way of the moon and shone in through the window, he saw the side of the man's face, it was "J-John?" George finally managed to say out loud.

"Just let me do all the work Georgie boy." John said as he took hold of his manhood.

George shot up "It was only a dream!" he thought "Fuck! A dream! I'm so glad."

He heard noises coming from outside his room. He quickly got out of his shocked state to go see what the boys were up to.

"Hey Georgie boy!" John laughed as he threw a Koala teddy at him. "I bought you a present!"

George caught the toy. "Er th-thanks John." George stuttered.

"What's wrong George" Paul asked as he noticed something wasn't right with George

"Oh, er, just had a bad dream is all."

"Poor little Georgie having nightmares again?" John teased

As they began to relax and chat a bit about the flight and the birds they'd seen George couldn't help but stare at John. Something about that dream turned him on, he couldn't help it. The thought of someone molesting him made him squirm in his seat.

After about 2 hours John and Paul decided to get some shut eye, but George was too awake to try and sleep so he just sat on his bed thinking about his dream over and over. He shivered at the thought of a man making love to him, he imagined what it would be like, how anal would feel. He could feel his cock twitch from thinking about it.

He felt like he needed to tell someone about his dream. If Ringo were here, he'd be the first one he'd tell, but Ringo wasn't there. Still in England with a bad case of tonsillitis. He realized the only people he had to talk to were John and Paul. He decided to go wake up Paul, Paul would judge him less then John would, and besides, he's known Paul for a lot longer than John. Speaking to Paul seemed like the most logical thing to do.

George crept into Paul and John's room without knocking. He tried to figure out which bed was Paul's, he looked at them both. One of them seemed snug under a blanket, all curled up in a ball and the other one was sprawled out, blankets half way off the bed. He assumed that was John, so he went to the one who seemed snug who he hoped was Paul.

"Hey Paul" he whispered. No response. "Paul" he spoke more loudly. He heard Paul grumble. "Whaaat?" Paul asked annoyed at George.

"I need to talk to you about something, something that's quite embarrassing." George whispered with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You owe me" Paul murmured as he sat up. George sat on the foot of Paul's bed and leaned in close, but not too close.

"So while you and John were out, I had a nap and while I was asleep I dreamt that this strange man felt me up and licked me and such, it was all very strange." Paul nodded as if he was encouraging George to finish the story. "The thing is though, I realized in the middle of almost getting my cock sucked that it was John that was doing all this to me!"

"John?!" Paul practically shouted. "Shhhh!" hushed George. Paul and George looked over to John who suddenly rolled over. It made them both feel like they had made him turn because of how loud Paul was. "Sorry" Paul whispered very quietly. "Anyway, after I woke up I started to think about what it would be like to shag a man, and to be honest, it turned me on." Paul looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. He wasn't sure what to say.

George looked at him with his puppy eyes, practically begging Paul to say something.

After a while Paul replied "Well you're not actually thinking about shagging a lad are you?"

George blushed at the question. Was he actually thinking about having sex, with a … man? No, of course not, he's not queer, is he?

George shook his head. "No" "Yes" "I don't know!" He whined

"Well, this is quite interesting." Paul said with a worried look on his face. "Just go to bed and sleep on it, maybe go out to a bar tomorrow and shag a bird. Might take your mind off the whole thing."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." George replied with a sigh. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for listening." George said as he got off the bed and exited the room.

George walked slowly, shakily into his bedroom and flopped on the bed. "I'm not queer, I know I'm not!" he thought, rubbing his forehead. "I can't be." He turned his lamp on for a little lighting. He took out a notepad and a pen, he usually uses this notebook to write songs, but he had other things to put in it.

He opened the book to a random page. He did his best at drawing a naked woman. He studied it, studied it hard, getting to know every element of this "body" that he had created. He then drew a naked man. He observed it as well. He found them both equally attractive. He then started to draw some boobs, vaginas, penis's and bums. He found them all equally attractive. After some time of drawing these body parts over and over, he decided he liked them both. "I must be bisexual" he whispered in surprise. "I've heard about these before, people told me they were greedy because they got each gender. I'm not greedy though. Yes I do enjoy money and the fame, but I'm not greedy. Not sex greedy."

He put his notepad and pen down and turned off the lamp. He felt good knowing that he had figured out what was going on, but that still didn't stop the tingly feeling he felt in his stomach. He hoped it would pass.

It didn't. 3 hours had passed and all he could think about was naked people, naked men, naked women, naked EVERYONE! His dick was slightly hard from all the nakedness he was thinking about. He felt like he needed to release this feeling. He thought maybe he could go and talk to Paul again about his new found information, but Paul would just tell him to "Sod off!" Paul wasn't an option; the only person left was John. He felt weird talking to John, but he knew if he didn't tell anyone he'd explode from excitement! He tiptoed into the men's room and walked over to the half falling off the bed, John. George tapped his finger on John's shoulder, again, and then a third time. No response. He then started whispering "John, Johhhn, JOHN." No response. So he decided he only had one option left. "SLAP!" was the noise that came from the force of George's hand to John's cheek. "WH- what!?" John shouted abruptly. "Shh, it's just me" George whispered, trying to quiet John down.

"What do you want?" John hissed. "I need to talk to you, I've figured something out." "Agh, fine" John said, scootching over as if to say "Hop in."

George warily kneeled onto John's bed, and then sat down leaning his back against the bed rest. "So what is it?" John asked tiredly. George looked into John's eyes for a moment; he then quickly, but flimsily spat it out. "I think I'm bi, John." It took a few seconds for John to sink it in, then he looked at George wide eyed. "You're what? Queer?" "Yeah" George felt embarrassed. He looked at his hands, trying not to think about what John might say. "Hey, it's – it's alright you know, I don't think of you any less, you're a great lad and being queer doesn't change anything, doesn't change that we're good mates." John smiled. George looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. His best mate understood, and didn't care! George was so happy of his acceptance that he wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

John looked at George with a horrified expression on his face. "No George, I'm not queer, I'm sorry. I'm glad you came to me, but I just can't, I'm not like that. I'm really sorry George," John comforted the man by rubbing his shoulder. George looked into John's eyes and went in for a kiss. "George, please, no." John argued but George wasn't getting the point. George went in again, this time getting John's mouth. He pressed his lips against John's and kissed. It was the best thing George had felt, so far. John battled to get George away, but finally after about half a 10 seconds of battling, he finally gave in. He kissed back, George poked in his tongue and they began curling their tongues together, sort of like a dance. John broke the kiss, "George, I- I can't" George leaned over and planted a kiss on John's earlobe; he then began to kiss and lick all around and in John's ear, nibbling it from time to time. John shuddered at the feeling, George could tell John was enjoying it so he slowly moved from John's earlobe over to his jaw line, giving tiny kisses all over his jaw line, he moved down to John's neck, giving it a soft lick from the jawline down to his collar bone. A small moan escaped from John's lips. He felt embarrassed that he was enjoying it, so George lifted his hands up and directed John by the chin into his lips. They kissed gently, then quicker, adding tongue, twirling their tongues together. This calmed John's nerves and George got back to what he was doing, arousing John.

George's hands began to explore John's torso, exploring every inch until he was satisfied. John was breathing quite sharply, which George admired.

George's hands moved down until it reached John's boxer shorts, he slowly pulled the waist band out and stuck his free hand in. John gasped "Oh – oh George," George looked up and smiled at him.

George grabbed the older man's cock, gently fondling with it, playing and gently squeezing slightly tighter each time he squeezed. John breathed heavily, moaning every time George squeezed.

"Johnny, you need to keep quiet if you wanna do this," George warned

John nodded in response.

"Keep going," John ushered

John lifted his bum as George slowly pulled his boxer shorts off. John was now completely naked. Although George couldn't see much because of the darkness, he could tell John's cock was bigger than average. George gasped "Oh my god John, you're huge!"

George's mouth watered at the sight, he knew that once he did this he couldn't go back, but hearing John's breathless pleas he couldn't think. George slowly caressed John while peppering light kisses along his body. He sucked around a nipple causing john to gasp out loudly and moan. "Shhh" George whispered his hands leaving johns cock. John lets out a whine "Please" John whispered desperate for more.

George began stroking it in an up and down motion. "Agh, fuck yeah," John moaned

His motions slowly became faster and faster, having his hand go all the way down the shaft and up to the tip, with his other hand he was gently fondling with John's balls. "May I?" George asked John nervously. "Yeah, YEAH" was John's reply. George lowered his head onto the tip of John's cock and began to gently and slowly lick it, up and down, and around the tip. John began to groan "Fuck yeah!" George quickly gave John a longing kiss on the lips to quiet him down, Paul was still asleep in the same room. He the slowly brought his head back down to John's crotch and began to lick down the length of it, then up again to the tip. George was feeling great, even though he just found out he was bi, it was a great feeling knowing he was going to have sex, with a man for the first time.

"George, I-I need to feel you" John stuttered. "What do you mean?" George looked up. "I need to be in you." He said shakily.

George took off his boxer shorts and Lennon did what any horny person would do, he began to stroke George. Stroking George and nibbling his neck, they both loved it. John had more experience with penis's as he's jacked off quite a bit ever since he knew back in 4th grade that his penis was meant for pleasure.

By this time, John was raging hard, as was George. John was pumping his wrist up and down George's average sized shaft. "Ahhh" George practically screamed. "Is George already close?" John thought to himself as he continued pumping. He didn't want George to come then and there so he stopped. "Georgie, bend over." John demanded. George complied as he got on all fours over John's lap. The moonlight was flooding in; he could finally really see what he was going to do. George's ass looked so small and tight. John licked his lips.

John leant over, kissing George's bum cheek. George shivered. This was really happening!

John planted small kisses all over George's arse, and then slowly kissed around his opening, then back to his cheeks. George moaned, wanting more. John was ready. He sucked on his pointer finger so it got lubed up, he had lube in the drawer, but he'd use that later. With one hand, John spread George's bum cheeks open, and with the other he slowly and ever so gently placed his finger at the opening. "You ready?" John asked. George moaned, as if to say yes. John ever so slowly began to add pressure with his finger, slowly inserting it. George gasped. John kissed George's ass to try and relax him. John eased his finger in more, and more until it was fully in. George winced at the feeling. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not. John pulled the finger out, not all the way, but almost, then slowly poked it back in again. He gradually began to fasten his pace, in and out, in and out. George began to gasp. "Shh relax" John encouraged George to relax as he slowly added a second finger. John continued to pepper George with kisses as he used his fingers to search for the little bump inside George. John knew he had found George's prostate when George's back arched and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. He continued to finger to this spot every time. He loved George's reaction. John continued to graze over George's prostate and soon after George began to push back on to John's fingers. George's moans were endless as he tried to swallow his noise as not to wake Paul. John slowly grabbed the lube out of his bedside draw and began to slick himself up.

"Please I - I need it" George cried out, John knew he was ready and pulled his fingers replacing it with the tip of his cock. John slowly pushed himself in and both men moaned when the head of Johns cock slipped past the first ring of muscle. George let out a loud gasp followed with "Sorry," "You okay?" John whispered. George nodded. This was it, they were gonna do it. John ever so slowly pushed into the younger man, gently thrusting to make more room. "Fuck" John thought as he ever so slowly pushed himself into the tight heat of George's hole. George was no longer coherent enough but to moan "Fuck yes, more, please!" into his pillow. Suddenly John pulled back, then in again, then out, repeating the process a dozen times. George began to thrust his hips in the same motion as Johns. They were one. With each thrust John was hitting George's prostate. They both loved it. The tight, slick heat of George's hole caused John to sob in pleasure as his body rocked back and forth. Time seemed to stop when John full seated himself into George his thoughts were an endless monologue of "Fuck yes, oh god so tight!" John began to build into a steady pace. John flipped George over onto his back and continued fucking him. George threw his legs over John's shoulders and crossed his ankles over to hold on. With every thrust it made John gasp and George would moan, completely forgetting that Paul was in the same room. They fucked like rabbits, trying many positions. "J- John! I'm gonna come!" George gasped. John could feel that he was going to come too so he sped up the pace and fucked George harder and harder until George's hole clenched up. John bit down on his lip hard as he began to come. The two men came at the same time. John, in George and George all over the sheets. John fell on top of George, extremely exhausted. He slowly pulled out and lay next to George, panting. "How was it, luv?" John asked, still panting. "The best." George said as he kissed John romantically on his lips.

-Next morning-

John and George's naked bodies were entwined, George's head nuzzled into John's neck. They were both sleeping soundly, after all, they had a long night, they didn't think about what would happen in the morning.

Paul woke up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. His eyes shot open to where John and George were. "Oh my god!" Paul shouted in disgust "What the fuck did you two do?" George awoke suddenly by Paul's yelling. "You told me to do something to keep my mind off things." George said with a smirk. "I didn't mean him!" Paul shot at George. John breathed in loudly as he suddenly woke up. He looked around realizing what was happening. "Ah, shit." He exclaimed. "Yeah, that's where your cock was last night!" Paul yelled as he stormed out of the room.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
